Nerdy and The Jock
by MondayFriday
Summary: Peridot is your average nerd. Getting good grades and not dying before college graduation is her only goal. When she meets Jasper after a freak prank gone wrong- what will she do? Steven Universe/Jaspidot/JasperxPeridot/Rated M for later chapters and profanity.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting The Meat Head

**Author's Note: This is a college based SU fanfiction. the gems are still gems however they replace human life. There are no powers but they still look to same. They still have gems but they're just regular.**

 **Enjoy =)**

* * *

"This doesn't seem like a good idea, Lapis." Peridot said as she and Lapis walked into the locker rooms.

Lapis continued down the lockers- opening them as she walked past each one, she turned around to look at Peridot. "Yes! We need to get revenge on Jasper and those big dumb jocks!"

There was a party on campus and Lapis was making out with Cobalt. Cobalt asked her if she'd like a drink and Lapis happily accept- however, Cobalt actually went to go hook up with Amethyst; Lapis wasn't too thrilled about that and wanted revenge.

" _We_ don't need to do anything. You're the one that wants revenge."

"We're friends, Peridot." Lapis said opening the final locker. "We're supposed to help each other out."

Peridot sighed in response. "What are we supposed to be doing anyway?" Peridot said as lapis rummaged through her large duffel bag; pulling out two cans of blue and red spray paint.

"Okay, I'll get the left side you get the right." Lapis said handing Peridot the red spray paint.

Peridot looked down at the can and shook it as she began spraying the lockers.  
Aside from the campus's athletes and administration, no one else was supposed to be in the locker rooms. The cheerleaders would frequently have hook ups in there but to keep the school's athletes happy the administration looked the other way.

Peridot was almost finished completely coating the inside of the lockers when they heard footsteps.

"Shit!" Lapis said as she threw her can into her duffle bag. She ran out of the emergency door she'd propped with a rock to keep it from locking them in.

"La-" Peridot tried to call to her friend. The football players were getting closer.  
Peridot turned to where the nearest locker was and hid inside.

The football team came storming in moments later after practice. Their once loud laughter and boasting was short lived as the saw they saw their damaged lockers and valuables.

"Fuck! What happened?!" Ruby yelled as she walked to her locker, opening it up to see streaks of blue on her new shoes.

"All my magazines are covered in blue from page to page!" Cobalt yelled as she held up what Peridot presumed was a dirty magazine. "Jasper, your locker is closed, maybe you didn't get hit?" Cobalt said.

 _"Oh shit."_ Peridot thought to herself. The only locker that was closed was the one she was in. If Peridot was going to die here she made a mental note to personally haunt Lapis.

"My locker better look the way it did before I fucking left it." Jasper glared as she marched to her locker, about the lift the handle.

"Ouch!" Ruby yelled, "The paint burns when it touches skin! Must be lead based." Ruby and several of the other players ran to the showers to wash off the burning paint.

Jasper turned to her locker and took the sweat towel she'd had around her neck and opened it to find Peridot inside.

"What the-" Jasper said as she stared down the small woman.

"I-I can explain." Peridot nervously clutched the can of spray paint to her chest.

Jasper drew her arm back to punch Peridot. _"Fuck!"_ Peridot thought as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Jasper," Cobalt yelled from the showers, "Can you hand me a towel from the rec room?"

"Yeah, man!" Jasper yelled, turning back to look down at Peridot- she smirked. Reaching for the top shelf of her locker she took a photo of Peridot.

Peridot stared in horror as Jasper grabbed Peridot by the hoodie and walked over to the door, "Be at dorm 13 in building D by 10:00am or the teachers might get this." Jasper held up the camera with the picture of Peridot holding the spray paint before slamming the door in Peridot's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Dress To Kill

"Lapis, you bitch!" Peridot stormed into the dorm she shared with Lapis who was painting her nails.

"What's wrong?" Lapis said focusing on blowing her nails dry instead of the obviously furious gem before her.

" _What's wrong_?" Peridot paced the floor. "You left me in the locker room!"

Lapis fanned her nails and walked over to a mirror to inspect her face. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry? SORRY?! Jasper's gonna kick my ass because of you!" Peridot spat.

Lapis calm face turned to shock as the spun around to look at Peridot. "Wait, what does Jasper have to do with anything?"

"Oh you know, right around the time you left me in the locker room to fend for myself among several humongous clods I had to hide in a locker; turns out that locker was Jasper's."

Peridot sat on her side of the room which was the campus's plain white; she had blue blankets and two single white pillows. Lapis' side, however, was decorated very girly. Her side of the room was painted pink, her sheets were pink with yellow flower petal pillows and she had a vanity.

"You didn't tell her I was there right?" Lapis was scared of the other athletes but especially Jasper. Her first day at college she accidentally bumped into Jasper who threatened to throw her off the highest building on campus if she did it again.

Peridot snapped her head to Lapis who was mentally panicking, "Did you not hear me? The big buff Cheeto puff is gonna kick my ass!"

"When's the fight?" Lapis sat on her bed holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know, she said she wanted me to meet her at dorm 13 building D." Peridot took off her dirty sneakers, taking off her hoodie and pants; only wearing a simple white tank top and briefs.

Lapis looked at Peridot- her eyes widening in surprise. Though they were roommates she'd never seen Peridot's body. She always wore baggy clothes and woke up so early that she never saw her change for the morning.

"That's it!" Lapis ran to her vanity and pulled out several bags of makeup, nail polish, and perfume.

"What's it?" Peridot asked as she put her glasses on her nightstand.

"You have boobs!" Lapis said running to her closet.

"Astute observation, Lapis." Peridot rolled over to try to sleep but Lapis quickly pulled the covers off of her.

"I've been around Jasper when I was dating Cobalt, she's into girls and you could seduce her so she doesn't beat you up." Lapis was bursting with excitement as she held up a pink frilly dress.

"…So you've lost your mind." Peridot stared drily at Lapis who was now pulling her off the bed.

"You like having a face or not?" Lapis said putting her hand on her hip.

"…" Peridot thought the situation over; there was nothing she could do. Either accept fate and die by the hands of Jasper, or try Lapis' plan.

"So what do I have to do?" Peridot asked as Lapis who had handed her a robe to wear to the communal showers.

"We've got to make you sexy. When's the last time you washed your hair, Peri?" Lapis pinched a bit of Peridot's blonde hair.

"Depends, what month is it?" Peridot asked.

Lapis dropped the bit of hair and walked over to her shower caddy- grabbing some shampoo.

After a shower and a much needed shampoo, Peridot and Lapis walked back to their room as Lapis picked out several outfits for Peridot.

"Something sexy but casual; something that says "I'm not gonna put out but your chances are high." Lapis picked out a pink strapped crop top that zipped in the front.

"This! Totally this, it says I'm cute but not easy."

"I think it says polyester blend." Peridot retorted.

"Hm, you're right. Green is more your color." Lapis walked to her closet and grabbed a green long sleeve crop top and black skin tight bootleg skinny jeans. Fumbling under her bed, Lapis grabbed a pair of strappy black wedge heels.

Peridot put the clothes on and attempted to walk in the heels.

"If I don't break my neck getting there this might work." Peridot fiddled with the chain necklace she'd borrowed as she examined herself in Lapis' vanity.

"Oh we're not done yet." Lapis grabbed a curling wand, black and pink nail polish, and one of her many bags of makeup.  
Lapis Curled Peridot's hair and put a black headband on to top it off.

"How am I supposed to sleep like this? Peridot said as Lapis put rollers in her hair.

"Beauty is pain." Lapis said finishing up. "I'll do your makeup in the morning."

Peridot removed the clothes and folded them at the end of her bed. As she got back into her pajamas and grabbed her cover from off of Lapis' bed she started drifting to sleep.

"Hey, Peri?" Lapis called "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"If I don't die tomorrow I'll forgive you." Peridot said with her eyes shut.

"…You have to wear the top with this cute lace bra and pa-"

"Goodnight, Lapis."

As the girl's drifted to sleep, Peridot imagined what tomorrow would be like; hoping her head wasn't sore from the blasted rollers.  
Lapis wondered how Peridot's breasts got so big and wondered what would have happened if she'd looked like that when she dated Cobalt.


	3. Chapter 3:Dressed to the 9

**Author's Notes: I think Thursday is kinda the weekend =3**

* * *

Peridot woke up early to let Lapis do her makeup and fluff her curls. Lapis put black eyeshadow and brown/reddish lipstick on Peridot.

"For the finishing touch" Lapis put in matching green contacts.

"Is it sanitary for me to wear those?" Peridot said shying away from the second contact.

"Yeah, I just bought these and I haven't even worn them." Lapis said pulling Peridot's eyelid to insert the tiny plastic.

Lapis finished up the makeover as Peridot put on the clothes from the previous night. "Peri…" Lapis cooed. Peridot turned around to see Lapis holding up a black lace bra with a matching thong.

"No," Peridot made a break for the door but Lapis tackled her.

"Peridot you have to! I can see your briefs through your pants!" Lapis struggled to pin Peridot.

"I'd rather that than walk around with a wedgie!" Peridot flipped Lapis over and pinned her.

"Peridot don't let this be in vain." Lapis said sympathetically.

"huh…" Peridot nodded.

After Peridot was "fitted" the girls walked to building D. This there were only four dorm buildings on campus; but this dorm was nicknamed building 'H' for Hell. All the jocks lived in this building.

"Okay, so just be sexy. No one can beat up a sexy girl" Lapis smiled as she fluffed Peridot's hair. Peridot just gave her a dry look as she waved her friend goodbye.

Peridot walked into and up the stairs of the disheveled building, checking her watch as she went up- _9:45am._

Peridot checked the numbers on the door as she went past 11, 12, and now…13.  
 _"This is it."_ She thought as she knocked on the door. While she waited for an answer, Peridot admired her nails. Lapis wasn't too bright but she had to give it to her; her nails looked good with the black nail polish she said was called _Tease._

Peridot heard a click behind the door; she looked in surprise as Garnet opened.

"What." Garnet stated more than asked.

"I'm here for Jasper?" Peridot asked as she played with her shirt's sleeve.  
Garnet looked at Peridot for a moment and opened the door completely as she walked back inside. Peridot assumed that meant to follow.

Jasper and Garnet's room was different than Peridot and Lapis'; their rooms were separated by a thick wall, Garnet had the right side and Jasper had the left. Peridot walked in and looked at Garnet who point to Jasper's side before walking to her own room.

Peridot walked into Jasper's room which was worse than she expected it to be: Her clothes were all over the floor, pizza boxes upon pizza boxes sat on top of a dusty desk, the TV was on a dirty movie on loop, and the bed was made but looked extremely lumpy.

Peridot walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. Patting her knees before checking her watch- _10:10am._  
 _"Where is she?"_ Peridot thought.

"That's my leg." A gruff/groggy voice said.

"What?" Peridot looked around before she felt a leg retract from under her butt. Jasper's hair emerged from the cover and turned to look at Peridot. She looked like hell, heavy bags under her eyes and white hair that was even messier than usual.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper flopped onto her pillow, her grey tank top hugging her curves.

"You told me to be here at 10:00am" Peridot spread her arms and looked at herself, "Here I am."  
Jasper looked Peridot over, Peridot blushed as she watched Jasper's gaze. She felt a burning in her chest as she watched those golden eyes bounce from her breast to her legs.

"Mm." a satisfied moan was all Jasper uttered as she shut her eyes and turned back over. "Clean my room." Jasper waved a hand towards her mess before drifting off to sleep.

"Ugh…" Peridot sighed before she got up and found an empty trash bag in the corner of the room. Peridot spent the entire morning picking up trash and wiping down shelves. Finally finished, she opened up the window to let some fresh air in.

"Shut it back." Jasper said, now lying on her stomach with her hand resting on the floor.

"It smells like ass and pizza in here." Peridot held up a sticky soda can she pried off the desk.

"Cause there _is_ pizza and ass in here." Peridot glared at Jasper, _"So much for the outfit, Lapis."_ Peridot thought.

"Don't forget to clean the bed." Jasper said- now fully awake and watching TV.  
Peridot's eyes shifted to the forbidden abyss of chaos and tar. What awaits under the drape of blue cloth was nothing but horror as you could imagine. Peridot raised her eyes to meet Jasper's.

"Hell no." Peridot snapped.

"You have to." Jasper smiled.

"The fuck I do!" Peridot said tying the bag of trash as she put her shoes back on (could barely walk in then let alone clean in them).

Peridot bolted out of the dorm and got as far as the building's exit before Jasper finally grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Peridot yelled.

"Wait a minute." Jasper said calmly as she walked them both back to her room. Peridot was kicking and thrashing to try and get away from Jasper.

"Put me down you big buff Cheeto puff!" Peridot said before kneeing Jasper in the ribs. Jasper's natural reaction was to drop the small gem that landed on the bed.

"You got some fight in you." Jasper smiled as she got on top of Peridot. "I like that." she said before her lips crashed against Peridot's.  
Peridot didn't know how to react, it felt right but she didn't ask for it. She'd never done this before and Jasper was about to get handsy.  
Jasper slid her hand over Peridot's stomach; making her way to her breast, before that could happen Peridot bit Jasper's tongue.

"Son of a bitch!" Jasper said as she got off of Peridot.

"Don't try to force things on me! What do I look like, some cheap whore?" Peridot yelled.

Jasper looked Peridot up and down. "Yes?"

"…Dammit Lapis." Peridot said before looking at Jasper who was now holding a tissue to her bleeding tongue.

"I'm… just gonna go…now…" Peridot walked towards Jasper's door.

"10:00am tomorrow, and dress like you." Jasper said as she walked Peridot out.  
-

Peridot opened the door to her room and flopped onto her bed.

"So how did it go?" Lapis asked. Peridot threw a pillow in her face and fell asleep.  
-

"What was that all about?" Garnet asked Jasper whose tongue had finally stopped bleeding.

"Nothing, you need anything done? I have a maid now." Jasper smirked at Garnet who turned her lip up.

"yes…" Garnet let the word drag out in victory.


	4. Chapter 4: The two of us

Peridot woke up later than usual; she looked over at her clock- _8:30am._

Jasper wanted her to come over the same time as yesterday but she'd made up her mind not to go. If Jasper was going to tell on her… let her do it. Peridot was sure she'd get kicked out of school so she started apartment hunting in town. She didn't tell Lapis about her plans, Lapis was the main reason she was in this boat. But Peridot wasn't mad, she'd been stressed with school, her part time job, Lapis' immaturity and now she had that big brute on her back.

Peridot packed up everything she owned (which wasn't much) a suitcase of clothes, her shower caddy, a few pairs of shoes, and her gaming console. If they were going to throw her out at least she'd be ready.

Lapis was probably at work by now; she worked as a waitress on the weekend (Friday and Saturday). Peridot wrote out a note for Lapis that she hid in an envelope in her backpack's front pocket. Until she was sure her apartment was together she would stay on campus.

Peridot went to the communal showers and washed up. After, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked like hell, her eyes were baggy, her hair reverted back from the curls she had to its straight state, and she'd lost weight (which was probably happening before the stress of Jasper).

Peridot went back to her dorm and got dressed in her uniform which was just a baggy grey sweatshirt with her name and blue jeans. She worked at a local convenience store to pay for college.

Peridot finally made it to her job that was 20 minutes from campus on foot and clocked in. Walking behind the counter she saw Amethyst.

"Hey, Peri." Amethyst said blowing gum.

"Hello, your shifts over." Peridot said slinging her book bag on the floor.

"Yeah-yuh peace." Amethyst said as she ran out the door.

Peridot sighed as she opened up a book to a bookmarked page.

* * *

A few hours of silence and random teens coming in to buy condoms or dirty magazines; Peridot heard the familiar door chime. A customer stood in front of the glass window as Peridot kept her nose in a book.

"How can I help you." Peridot said bored. Peridot looked up after a minute of dead silence; it was Jasper.

"I said my dorm by 10" Jasper said calmly. Peridot glared at Jasper who was drinking what she could assume was a protein shake.

"Show the photo. Do whatever you want! I'm leaving school anyway; don't show up at my job ever again…" Peridot threatened. Jasper looked up from her drink and stared coldly at Peridot. Peridot felt a chill up her spine before a smirk crossed Jasper's face. Jasper dug her hand into her back pocket, pulling out the camera she'd used that day. Jasper slid the camera underneath the glass.

"I wasn't gonna keep that shtick up. I just…I see you with Lapis a lot and I never had a reason to talk to you before." Jasper put her drink on the counter.

Peridot turned on the camera; She didn't see the picture. "Where is it?"

"I deleted the picture the day you were supposed to come over. I didn't expect you to actually show up. That's why I slept in; I was embarrassed you were over." Peridot looked at the jock, her eyes looked sad.

"Please don't leave school." Peridot looked up at Jasper.

"How do you know…" Jasper handed Peridot the letter that was for Lapis once she moved.

"You dropped this outside of the school's entrance. It's on the route of my morning run."

"You go around reading random letters?" Peridot raised a brow to the blushing woman who turned her head, her lips the only thing visible; she shrugged in reply.

"…so… you'll stay?" Jasper turned back to look at Peridot.

"Hm…" Peridot thought it over, she really wasn't angry at Jasper and the whole ordeal had been slightly comical. Dressing up to not get beat up, having to clean Jasper's pig sty _"Wait a minute."_ Peridot thought.

"I'll stay… but you have to do a few chores for me since you screwed with me." Peridot said as Jasper lidded her eyes.

"What are they" Jasper suspiciously asked.

"Sweep the floor here, help me lift some of the boxes of product, carry my books to class for a month-"

"Aw man" Jasper pouted.

"AND," Peridot raised her voice. "You have to say you're sorry." Jasper smirked, this time bashfully as she met Peridot's gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. The broom is in the corner." Peridot pointed to the left of the room where a broom sat propped against the glass window.

Jasper started sweeping the floor, occasionally looking up at Peridot.  
Peridot couldn't help but laugh as the broom's handle came just below Jasper's ribs.

Jasper and Peridot carried in the boxes from the shipping truck. After twelve 80 pound boxes that Jasper mostly lifted; Peridot counted the boxes and their content on a clipboard.

"Okay, that's it. Thank you." Jasper sat down the last box and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"This was nothing." Jasper said flexing at Peridot- who quickly rolled her eyes.

"Want something to drink?" Peridot said walking back to the front of the store. "I get free drinks."

"Sure".

Peridot fixed two slushies and handed one to Jasper. The two sat on the counter side by side; Jasper finally broke the silence.

"So…can I get your number?" Jasper asked taking a long sip of her slushy.

Peridot raised a questioning brow "Why do you need my phone number?"

"I'm carrying your books for a month. I need to know what time to come get you." Jasper finished off her drink.

Peridot's eyes trailed Jasper's physique: from her ripped arms to her pouty lips.  
Peridot wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jasper.

"7:45am on Friday, 7:00pm Wednesday."

"That works, I only have school on Tuesdays. I get off practice at 6:30pm on Wednesday.

The chime on the door startled the two gems as Citrine walked in. "Hey, I took over Emerald's shift. You're free to go." The curvy gem said walking behind the counter.

"Okay," Peridot grabbed her bag from behind the counter and gestured to Jasper to follow. "Walk me home?" She asked Jasper who nodded.

"Starting to like me huh? Jasper smirked.

"Can't you tell? You're the reason I breathe, Jasper." Peridot said as she smiled to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can you feel~ the love~ tonight~ Jasper love herself some Peridot. I wanted the spirit of love to blossom for this one =) Sorry I'm not very good at capturing Peridot or Jasper. But I really did try and that's enough for me =-P**


	5. Chapter 5: Carnival

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ. This is a two part, the second part I will upload today or next week. No promises. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me and supporting all of my stories. Here's a funny fic for you guys to just bring a smile. I love getting messages from you guys saying that an upload turned your day from crappy to happy. Thank you for giving me that honor =)**

* * *

Jasper sat bench pressing as Garnet spotted her; this was their usual Friday routine.  
Jasper spent the last hour telling Garnet about her day with Peridot; after an hour of listening Garnet had enough.

"And Peridot's tits are hu-"

"Why don't you ask her to Saturday's game?" Garnet interrupted.

"You've seen Peridot, she's a nerd. She wouldn't want to go to something like that." Jasper said scratching the back of her head as she finished her last rep.

"If you don't ask her you'll never know." Garnet crossed her arms- leaning against the wall.

"I'll bet you ten bucks she tells me no." Jasper said as she sat on the floor doing sit ups.  
Garnet got on her knees to hold Jasper's feet down.

"Have my ten ready." Garnet said sternly.

* * *

Peridot sat in her usual spot in Mrs. Quartz class, all the way in the back. She'd never noticed before how lonely it was. Everyone had a lover or a friend beside them and here she was all by herself. After a few students left early Peridot moved closer to the front. A person outside the window next to Mrs. Quartz desk caught her eye, it was Jasper.

"What in the…" Peridot squinted at Jasper who was breathing on the glass and wrote a clock and a question mark.

Peridot checked her watch- " _five more minutes"._ She mouthed to Jasper.

Jasper dropped her head as her long white hair covered her face.  
 _"She's bored."_ Peridot thought as Jasper put one hand on the glass and the other on her hip.

Peridot listened to the rest of the seminar before looking out the window again, Jasper was gone. Before she knew it class was over.

"Okay class, we're having a fundraiser this evening to raise money for our class retreat. Come up to the front and pick one strip of paper from the box. Classes B-S have already had first pick since I had medical leave." Mrs. Quartz walked around her desk, her pregnant stomach poking through her long white sundress.

Peridot was last to pick. Peridot opened up the tiny folded piece of paper- _Dunk Tank_.

"Ugh…" she gasped as she read her position.

"Well you and the other student who picked will have to rotate. Don't be upset, it'll be fun!" Mrs. Quartz patted Peridot on the back and walked out the door; a few minutes later so did Peridot.

Jasper waited outside for Peridot; several students sneered at her, Jasper glared and gave a few the middle finger, but she really did feel out of place.

Peridot strolled out and spotted Jasper handing her book bag to her.

"Hey" Jasper smirked as she threw the bag over her shoulder. "Wanna get something to eat?" they started walking.

"Can't, I have to be at the fundraiser today." Peridot opened up a bottle of water she retrieved from her sweatshirt pocket; taking a sip.

"Oh yeah, I'm stuck with that too." Jasper grabbed the bottle from Peridot and took a huge drink.

"Really?" Peridot said glaring at Jasper for taking her water.

"Yeah, my class had first pick." Jasper said walking ahead of Peridot.

"Not what I meant…" Peridot said under her breath, turning to look at Jasper who handed her back her bottle- half empty.

Peridot took the bottle and looked at it. _"Better than nothing."_ She shrugged before drinking the last of it.

"What are you working?" Jasper asked.

"Kissing booth." Peridot said with a straight face.

"No shit?!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Peridot asked offended.

"N-no I just mean I thought you'd be interested in something like the video game section or ticketing." Jasper scratched the back of her head before looking down at the now angry Peridot.

"Is it lonely… up there on your pedestal?" Peridot glared at Jasper whose face was distorted trying to hold back laughter.

"HA! I'm sorry, Peri. But seriously what booth are you working?"

"…Dunk tank." Peridot glared.

"No shit?" Jasper asked.

"Can you stop saying shit?" Peridot yelled.

"…No fuck?" Jasper mused.

They finally reached the campus' entrance where the carnival was being held.

"I'm working the Dunk Tank too." Jasper said walking to their venue and putting Peridot's bag behind the stand.

"…gem, paper, scissors to see who goes first in the tank?" Peridot asked extending her floating fist to the big gem. Jasper looked down at her hand before making a fist of her own. "Ready?" Jasper gave a nod.  
The two bounced their fists thrice before they both showed their hands; _Peridot got scissors and Jasper got rock._

"Yes!" Jasper threw her fists into the air; she walked over to the Dunk Tank's bench and sat down, placing one fist to her cheek, and winked at Peridot.

Peridot walked behind a curtain on the side of the booth and changed into the swimsuit Mrs. Quartz had picked out for her; it was a dark blue-green with a gold circle belt, it tied around the neck with an open back.

Peridot walked out tying her hair into a low ponytail, she handed Jasper her glasses, putting on prescription goggles.

Jasper just stared at Peridot as she grabbed a towel to hang in the booth.

Peridot caught Jasper's stare "What?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"You should dress like that more often." Jasper said making a groping gesture towards Peridot's breasts.

Peridot rolled her eyes and got inside of the Dunk Tank.

Mr. Universe opened the gate to let the crowd in; piles upon piles of people came pouring in, of course, they had to crowd around the Dunk Tank.

"Hey! Step right up and dunk the nerd! Three balls for $5!" Jasper yelled. Several people came to the booth and several people missed. After a while people stopped coming to the booth after they couldn't hit the target.

"Peridot, we gotta bring more people in." Jasper yelled.

"I think we're doing fine." Peridot said bored.

"Come on… if you do I'll let you dunk me." Jasper smirked knowing she touched a nerve in Peridot. Peridot saw Onyx walking with Pearl hand in hand.

"Yo fat head!" Peridot shouted to the couple.

"The fuck are you talking to?" Onyx asked walking over to the booth.

"Aw, too much of Pearl's tongue in your ear to hear me?" Peridot teased.

"3 balls for $5" Jasper chimed in. Onyx handed Jasper $10, Jasper handed her 6 balls.

"If you dunk her once you get a stuffed animal for your girl." Jasper said smiling at Pearl.

"I like the panda." Pearl childishly pouted.

Onyx threw the first ball- miss.

"Aw, I almost feel sorry for you." Peridot laughed, Onyx's eye twitched in anger; throwing two more balls in a fit of rage- missed again.

"I don't know who I should feel sorry for: the Pearl now whose not gonna get a plushy, or the Pearl later whose face you're gonna ride." Peridot made a horrible coughing laugh as Jasper tried to fight back laughter.

Finally, Pearl grabbed a ball, after a ballet stance she chucked it at the target- direct hit. Peridot fell into the frigid water. Pearl clapped her hands clean.

"That's my girl!" Onyx yelled picking Pearl up and spinning her.

Peridot climbed out of the tank and sat down on the bench.

"Haha, you know what's the best part? We still have two more balls."

Peridot glared as she wiped her goggles clean "Eat it you clod!" she exclaimed.

Pearl retrieved another ball- direct hit.

* * *

 **I'll give a better describe Onyx's appearance in the next part. =) enjoy~**


	6. Chapter 6: That Feeling

After several smart comments and several dunks in the tank it was finally Jasper's turn to suffer.

"You didn't enjoy the water?" Jasper chuckled as she went behind the curtain to change. Mrs. Quartz had picked out a red/maroon one piece; it had deep cuts on both sides of her ribcage.

Jasper walked out tying her hair into a high bun. Peridot couldn't help but admire her beauty, her thick hips swayed from side to side as she played with her hair; her large breasts bounced as she put her arms to her sides.

"See something you like?" Jasper laughed as she sashayed over to the tank.

"The only thing I want to see is you getting wet." Peridot glared, her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said "Wait a minute." Peridot said waving her hand frantically at Jasper.

"Ha! Too late, can't take that back. You want THIS. I knew it!" Jasper laughed like an idiot on top of the tanks bench.

Peridot murmured to herself as several people walked by "Someone come dunk this bitch!" Peridot yelled at the crowed. "You know the drill Jasper, get them here."

Jasper looked around in the crowd and spotted Amethyst and Garnet talking.

"Hey, Short stack and rubix cube!" Garnet turned towards the booth and looked down at Peridot, handing her $5. Peridot was about to hand Garnet the three balls but she shook her hand.

"I only need one." She said flatly.

Peridot handed Garnet the single ball, as soon as she did Garnet threw it and it instantly hit the target, dunking Jasper.

"You can pick a prize." Peridot cooed smirking at Jasper who crawled out of the tank like a wet cat.

Amethyst held a monkey up and smiled wide eyed at Garnet. "The monkey it is." Garnet said, Peridot handed Garnet the monkey, quickly passing it down to Amethyst.

"How's it hanging?" Peridot laughed at Jasper who was drying her arms with her towel, her bathing so was darker because of the water and her nipples were prominently hard.  
Jasper glared at Peridot, a sneer crossing her lips

"Peridot?" Lapis asked walking over to the booth.

"Hey Lapis" Peridot said waving. "You're on booth duty too?"

"Yeah, the kissing booth." Lapis pointed her thumb behind her to a booth closest to the gate, there was a small clock sign that said 'On break'.

"I've been busy." She giggled, fluffing her short blue hair.

"Yo whore lip, buy a ball!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh she is so fucking dunked." Lapis glared as she dug through her bag, retrieving $5.

Lapis missed the target twice, "Aw, learn how to jerk the ball the way you jerk off dudes!" Jasper made a stroking gesture at her groin.  
Before Lapis could throw her last ball, Cobalt took it and threw it at the target- direct hit.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis glared.

"I'm working the Tilt A Whirl." Cobalt smirked. "Sup Jasp?" Cobalt waved to Jasper.

"No fair you're on the baseball team…" Jasper said coughing up water.

"You get a prize for dunking her." Peridot pointed up to the stuffed animals.

"Which do you want?" Cobalt asked Lapis who was now walking back to her own booth. "I don't think I know what hints she's throwing me." Cobalt laughed.

"Cause you're a shallow, pompous, arrogant, low life who should be punched in the eye." Peridot accidently said aloud.

Cobalt glared at Peridot, reaching down she grabbed the front of Peridot's swimsuit, bring her to her face. Cobalt was big, not as big as Jasper, but big. Her short, spiked electric blue hair and piercing blue eyes made her look even more intimidating. She was about the same height as Jasper but had the build of Garnet.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Cobalt growled.

Peridot tensed up ready for the beating, as Cobalt was about to punch her Jasper grabbed her fist. Cobalt looked up at Jasper who simply shook her head in disapproval. Cobalt glared down at Peridot who was now pressed against Jasper's ribs, a defensive hand keeping her there.

Cobalt rolled her eyes and walked away.

Peridot pushed Jasper's arm off of her and put up their break sign. Jasper turned to dry her hair with Peridot's towel.

"Thanks." Peridot said counting their earnings.

"Don't mention it." Jasper whipped her hair over her shoulder, wringing it out.  
Peridot shrugged and continued to count, Mrs. Quartz came over to collect the cash box.

"Don't you ladies look beautiful." She smiled ear to ear as she looked at the two. "Jasper, I'm so happy you were able to make it. I hope you won't be too tired for the game tomorrow." Jasper waved her arms frantically to get the woman to stop talking.  
Peridot looked at Jasper then back to Mrs. Quartz.

"What game?" she asked putting her glasses back on.

"Oh there's a football game on Saturday, Jasper's the quarterback." Peridot finished counting the money and handed the cash box to Mrs. Quartz.

"Well I'll talk to you ladies later." She smiled as she sashayed towards her husband.

Peridot wrapped her sweatshirt around her waist and grabbed her backpack to leave. Jasper threw on some grey sweats and sneakers.

"Hey, Peri wait up." Jasper called running to Peridot's side. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to my game." Jasper asked.

"Because Mrs. Quartz brought it up." Peridot dryly stated.

"No, I was going to ask you before but I didn't think you'd want to go..." Jasper childishly pouted. "Do you?" she sympathetically asked.

"I don't have school Saturday… I could get a coworker to cover for me at work… I'd like to go." Peridot said retrieving her phone from her bag.

It took every fiber in Jasper's being not to jump for joy; "Saturday at 5:00pm." Jasper said as coolly as possible.

"Okay." Peridot input the time to her phone.

Jasper and Peridot walked around the carnival as it died down, Jasper had quickly played several games and won several prizes: bracelets, watches, and a few stuffed animal backpacks. Peridot wasn't interested in most of anything until she saw a video game that wasn't set to come out until the year after the next.

"I have to win." Peridot said wide eyed. Jasper looked, it was one thing she could do for Peridot, it would mean the world for her to win. Jasper handed P.T. (Pink Tourmaline) $10, P.T. handed Jasper a hammer to hit the Strong-arm game.

"Hit the thing there on the ground and if it hits that bell up there," she pointed up to the red bell that towered even over Jasper, "Then you win the game." P.T. blew a bubble, her short hot pink hair falling in front of her silver eyes that were decorated in black eyeliner.

Jasper backed up and exhaled before smacking the hammer down as hard as she could; the whole bell shot off. Several students looked up into the sky to find it as Jasper smirked.

P.T. handed Jasper the game as Peridot stared in awe. Jasper put the game into a duck backpack, one of the many backpacks she'd won, and handed it to Peridot.

"T-Thank you." Peridot stuttered.

"Don't mention it." Jasper walked away with the rest of her goods.

 _"She's Jasper... she'll be okay."_ Peridot said as she watched the jock walk back to her dorms.


	7. Chapter 7: Victory part 1

**I've been lazy~ but I promised I'd upload so that's what I'm gonna do =) I hope you guys enjoy and yes, there will be plenty of Rated: M in the next chapter 0.~ until then, safe journeys.**

* * *

It'd been a day since the carnival and life went back to normal. Peridot kept herself preoccupied with her new game, but every time she played it she thought of Jasper; she hadn't talked to her since the carnival; although Jasper was supposed to carry Peridot's books after her classes, Peridot texted Jasper not to bother.

Peridot sat in Mrs. Quartz class once again; she'd been daydreaming since entering and barely listened to the seminar.  
The bell chimed, finally time to go.

"Okay class, remember when I said there was going to be an _extra_ surprise if we earned over our goal? Well, we did! Instead of our $6,000 goal we reached $12,000! Give yourselves a round of applause!" The class roared in applause.

"Now, for the surprise, I know it can be lonely for most of you, that's why you can bring a friend on the trip! Now it's only available for the people who actively participated in the carnival but only offered to the people of this class. So keep this hush hush, okay?" Mrs. Quartz put her index to her pink lips.  
"Now everyone come to the front to get your ticket and whoever you're bringing's ticket.

Peridot walked to the front, picked up the two tickets and quickly left to go to work.  
After work, Peridot walked the campus, she'd spotted the stadiums lights on.  
 _"Oh shit! Jasper's game!"_ She sprinted to the stadium, taking the side stairs up to the roaring bleachers. Peridot spotted Lapis sitting next to Pearl and Sapphire.

"Hey" the girls cooed to Peridot who quickly sat next to them. Lapis was wearing a blue crop top and high waist blue jeans shorts. Sapphire wore a blue sundress and a red foam finger that said "Ruby #1", Pearl wore a simply white dress and gladiator sandals. Peridot looked so out of place next to the stunning women. She was wearing a white shirt that said "Sarcasm", faded jeans with the knees torn out and blue/silver sneakers.

"Hey, which ones Jasper?" Peridot asked scanning the field.

"#100" Lapis pointed towards the left of the field. Peridot looked to see Jasper running to the end zone, she was so close to scoring a touchdown, Peridot didn't know much about football, but seeing the score of 40 Home and 20 Away made her excited.

Before Peridot could catch herself she was yelling "RUN JASPER!" several people turned to look at the nerd, including Jasper, as soon as she'd realized who was cheering for her she scored a touchdown in the final second. The crowd roared in applause, Jasper removed her helmet and looked at Peridot; she waved as Peridot mouthed "Congratulations" and walked towards the exit.  
"wait Peri-" Jasper tried to run to the woman but was quickly swept up into the air by her teammates.

Peridot was walking back to her dorm, a smile crossed on her face, "She won" Peridot said out loud. She wasn't able to give Jasper the ticket or even congratulate her, but that was okay, she saw her. She probably wouldn't want her friends knowing she hung out with her anyway.

Peridot's happy mood turned to sadness as she thought about the gem. "She wouldn't want to be seen with me anyway" Peridot said holding her shoulders.

Jasper was riding with her friends in Ruby's car. Ruby was going on and on about bars they should go to, Lapis was flirting with Emerald, and Pearl was complaining to Onyx about leaving to go somewhere "private". Jasper looked out the window and spotted Peridot near a lake.

"Stop the car, Ruby" Jasper said, before the car barely stopped Jasper got out and ran to Peridot.

"Peri," Peridot turned around and saw the sweaty jock.

"Jasper…" Peridot said under her breath. Jasper was out of her jersey and wearing a white v neck and baggy jeans, her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"You left so…" Jasper ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, you know, I just thought it'd be better if I just…congratulations." Peridot played with her pockets.

"Yeah… thanks…victory kiss?" Jasper pouted down at Peridot. Peridot glared at the gem who started to awkwardly laugh.

A wicked smile stretched across Peridot's face, "I have a better idea." Peridot said, she nodded towards Ruby and the others to leave. Jasper turned to look at her friends who were all smiling sheepishly.

"Shows over, get the fuck out of here." Jasper flipped them all off. The gems chuckled and made obscene comments, "Be spontaneous!" Lapis yelled to Peridot.  
"Jasper!" Onyx yelled "Wreck...That." she said before throwing up a peace sign before Ruby peeled off.

Jasper turned back to look at Peridot, "So what 'better idea' do you have in mind?" Jasper said this in a low tone that brought a shiver up Peridot's spine.  
Peridot turned back towards the lake, removing her shirt, shoes and pants before jumping into the cool water.  
Jasper could only look in shock as Peridot giggled in the water.

"Are you getting in or are you just gonna watch me?" Peridot asked, her breasts now shining in the moonlight. Jasper snapped back to reality, removed her clothes and jumped in.

Jasper swam to Peridot and held her bare waist to her own.

"Garnet's not going to be home for the night… you wanna see where this goes?" Jasper cupped Peridot's butt.

"I'd like that." Peridot leaned in to kiss her new girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8: NSFW

**Author's Note: NSFW! NSFW! Read at your own risk, please be 18+ to read or mature enough to deal with the adult situations taking place. Thank you. =)**

* * *

Peridot sat on Jasper's bed with one of Jasper's large shirts on as the buff gem lit several candles. Jasper smirked at Peridot as she walked over to her window seal, moving the curtain to turn on a black boom box, a low soothing melody started to play.

Jasper walked over to Peridot and sat beside her.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked, Peridot stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt looking up at her girlfriend.

"Maybe" Peridot said as she shoved Jasper with her shoulder, Jasper shoved her back and the two ended up play fighting until Jasper was on top of Peridot; the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Clod" Peridot said before kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Nerd" Jasper kissed Peridot's neck down to her collar bone making Peridot moan. Jasper pulled the shirt Peridot was wearing off, admiring her girlfriend's body. Peridot was thin but perfectly curvy, her hips were wide and the constant rhythmic buck they made whenever Jasper touched her was driving herr wild.

Jasper's eyes traveled down Peridot's body to her sex, it was soaked, Peridot caught her gaze and quickly shut her legs.

"Come on," Jasper put her hands on top of Peridot's knees, Peridot shook her head in defiance, a green blush crossing her face. Jasper lifted Peridot by her legs until Peridot's entire back was in her lap.

"Jasper-", Peridot tried to utter before Jasper's tongue slid up Peridot's wet mound; Peridot bucked for more, her legs spreading as Jasper delved deeper. "Good girl" Jasper purred.

Peridot moaned in pleasure as she bit her index finger. Jasper licked a certain spot inside of Peridot that earned her a low satisfied moan.

"So that's the spot…" Jasper said now focusing on it.

"J-Jasp… I…ngh!" Peridot gasped for air as Jasper put her middle finger in. Jasper lowered Peridot onto her bed; leaning over her girlfriend as she pumped her fingers in and out; Jasper watched Peridot's expression. Finally Peridot's breathing quickened, her breasts rising up and down as she fought back the growing urge in her core.

"Do you want it?" Jasper smiled a toothy grin as Peridot's eyes met hers, Peridot nodded as they fell into another crushing kiss. Jasper held Peridot as she came, her thrashing and moans loud as her back arched in pleasure.

Jasper smiled as her girlfriend panted, Peridot looked at Jasper after hearing a slurping sound as she licked her fingers clean.

"No class" Peridot glared.

"Says you, 'ugh Jasper more, ugh!" Jasper pretended to spasm earning a shoulder punch.

Peridot turned to see her girlfriend, she was taking off her clothes for bed.

"What about you?" Peridot asked. Jasper climbed in bed next to Peri, wrapping her left arm under the gem's head.

"You owe me one." Jasper kissed Peridot's gem as she pulled her in close.

"There's a plus one retreat for my class… it's only for a day or two... Are you busy?" Peridot asked, her fingers tracing Jasper's markings.

"Do I have to do anything?" Jasper groaned.

"Pack your bags before tomorrow, and lose the attitude."

"I'll do it in the morning."

"Jasper…" Peridot growled.

"Peridot" Jasper said blandly.

"JASPER!"

"Okay!" Jasper got up and began packing.

* * *

40 minutes after she'd finished packing and Peridot had fallen asleep, Jasper crawled into bed; a vibration came from her night stand. Jasper picked up her cellphone and read a text.

 _"I expect my $10 before you leave."_ Garnet added a picture of herself with her left gauntlet on.

Jasper shook her head as she held her girlfriend close.


	9. Chapter 9: Caught Her With An Uppercut

**Author's Note: This is gonna be a bit different, Onyx (my oc) is dating Pearl, so at certain times through out these next few chapters will be focusing on their relationship. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Peridot looked at the train they would be boarding, Jasper wasn't there yet which worried Peridot greatly. _"Maybe she overslept."_ Peridot contemplated going back to the dorms before she saw the familiar white fluff of hair; Jasper scanned the crowd before seeing a waving Peridot.

"Hey" Jasper smiled, she was wearing blue jeans shorts with the button opened, her hair was down as usual, a black shirt that said 'I flexed and the sleeves fell off', and heavy black combat boots.

"H-Hello" Peridot turned away from her girlfriend, a blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered the previous night. Jasper leaned over the tiny gem, a smile spread across her lips.

"Hello? That's all I get? No hug? No kiss?" Jasper's breath hot on her neck made her weak. _"Be spontaneous"_ Peridot recalled her friend Lapis saying. Peridot turned to look at Jasper, lifting herself with her toes she kissed Jasper's cheek, earning the stares of several humans and gems.

"Happy?" Peridot handed Jasper her suitcase, turning away cockily as Jasper held the cheek Peridot kissed in her hand. Jasper used her free hand to smack Peridot's butt before walking over to the cargo hatch and shoving both their bags in.

"Why can't we get on the bus?" Jasper shifted her weight to her hip.

"Mrs. Quartz said we'd be in parties of four, Pearl and Onyx aren't here yet." Peridot opened her data log, checking their departure time.

"Ugh, we're stuck with them the whole trip?"

"I thought you and Onyx were friends?"

"We are, but ever since she's been dating Pearl it's been "Pearl baked me a pie, Pearl has great legs, Pearl ate my ass."

Peridot closed her log to look at Jasper "Pearl did what?!" Peridot yelled, embarrassed as several people gave her the evil eye.

"She didn't say that last one… but they have this whole trip to change that." Jasper chuckled at Peridot's exasperated look.

Moments later Pearl and Onyx appeared, Pearl was going on about how Onyx had nearly made her late, how they should've been the first people here and how Onyx was dressed. Onyx had what Peridot presumed to be Pearl's luggage thrown over one shoulder and her own suitcase drag lazily behind them. Pearl was wearing a cream sundress and pink ballerina flats. Onyx was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tank top underneath, torn black jeans and black boots with a silver star on the side, her pail skin glistening with sweat, her short barely ear length hair pulled back, her eyepatch over her left eye was the same color as Pearl's dress, Pearl was extremely short compared to Onyx, her head meeting Onyx's mid section.

"And you need to stand up straight, I swear." Pearl turned her nose up to her girlfriend.

"…Hey Jasper" Onyx said drily, pouting her full lips.

"You look like shit." Jasper said plainly.

"Feel like it too." Onyx dropped Pearls bag onto her own.

"Onyx! I wouldn't have had you carry it if I wanted it on the floor!" Pearl grabbed her suitcase, "You are impossible!" Pearl threw her suitcase into the hatch, knocking Ruby, who was putting Sapphire's bag in, along with it, before boarding the train.

"If I didn't love her I'd punch her in her fucking beak nose." Onyx clutched her fist.

"You can love her and still do that, love hurts." Peridot said plainly, Onyx and Jasper stared wide eyed at Peridot.

"Dark" Jasper laughed, "But seriously what's wrong with her?"

"One word, Lapis." Onyx took off her eyepatch, revealing her gem, a projection of herself and Pearl sitting on what they could presume was Onyx's bed showed. "After you left we all went to a bar to celebrate our victory. Lapis got really drunk and needed to go home since Emerald was coming on way too hard, but she didn't want to and some humans from the bar were trying to get with her."

"Pearls mad you stopped Lapis from getting assaulted?" Peridot raised a brow.

"No, I fought the guys off of Lapis and took her home before anyone else tried to mess with her. When I drove back to the bar Pearl didn't know where I went since I was in a hurry… she was pissed. She even kicked me." Onyx lifted the left side of her shirt revealing her bruised side. "I would regenerate but she said I need to hurt for a while and threatened to smash my gem if I did."

"Holy, she's mad over something as tiny as that?" Jasper asked.

"You know Pearl has abandonment issues. I just know I want to do what she says so I don't die." Onyx put her eyepatch back on.

"All aboard, everyone!" Mrs. Quartz yelled to the students who ignored her and continued on with their conversations. Pearl stuck her head out of the train's doorway and looked directly at Onyx.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Pearl yelled, several students shot into the bus.

"Whoa, she's mad as hell. Ha! Your ass is kicked if you don't get on that bus" Jasper patted Onyx on the back.

"Yeah whatever…" Onyx threw her bag into the hatch before closing it.

"At least they won't be having sex." Peridot walked towards the train's door.

"Angry sex is the best sex." Jasper smiled walking behind Peridot.

"That's what gets you off?" Peridot turned to look at Jasper.

"Ha, yeah, pretty hot." Jasper chuckled. Peridot let Jasper in front of her before kicking her hard in the tailbone.

"Damn it!" Jasper turned around, fury in her eyes.

"Felt good, huh?" Peridot laughed; as she stopped Jasper head butted her, giving her a black eye.

They walked to their seats among several onlookers. Jasper sat on the jacket she'd brought, her butt still throbbing from the kick. Peridot was holding her black eye with her digits.

Amethyst saw the two, leaning over to P.T. she whispered "The angry sex is gonna be great for them." A wicked smile came from the two before erupting in laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: These gems need Andraste =) until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Drama

**Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I think I might write a spinoff with Pearl and Onyx but honestly I'm not very interested right now XD I'll start uploading art on my character's on my tumblr so check it out if you want =)**

* * *

Peridot and Jasper sat on the train it'd been two hours since they'd boarded and everyone was agitated. Between Pearl's constant bickering and the other passengers booming voices the trip had been completely dreadful; one particular dread Jasper had was the man in front of her, he had his chair leaned back onto her knees and had made the ingenious decision to lower it further.

"Hey, buddy, you're crushing my legs! Put your chair up!" Jasper shouted.

The man turned around, his balding head shining against the trains light "I am Mayor Dewey, mayor of Beach City, I paid good money for my seat and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest."

"You didn't pay to sit in my lap!" Jasper shook her fist.

"Sir, please, you're crushing her legs, if you could just raise your chair a little bit she won't bother you." Peridot said in the sweetest customer service voice she'd mastered.

"Don't you aliens go into those stones? Do that and quit bothering me!" The man plopped down into his chair, placing two cucumbers on his eyelids.

Jasper was about to punch the man when Peridot grabbed her fist.

"Jasper, if you get me kicked off of my vacation after I had to get soaked in that cold water you'll be sorry!" Peridot yelled.

"Oh so I'm wrong? Baldy isn't putting his chrome dome on your legs!" Jasper yelled. The man heard these comments, a seat belt buckle unfastening as the man stood up, before Peridot could react the same sound came from Jasper. Jasper swung for Mayor Dewey's face, as soon as she did Mrs. Quartz grabbed her fist.

"I think it would be best if we just moved seats. Mr. Dewey, please take my seat in first class, Jasper, you can take Pearl's seat next to Onyx and Pearl you take Jasper's seat." Mrs. Quartz never lost the smile on her face as Pearl scooted behind Jasper and sat next to Peridot. Jasper glared at Mayor Dewey before flipping him off, she took her seat next to Onyx. Mrs. Quartz walked to first class with Mayor Dewey, returning shortly after and sat infront of Peridot and Pearl.

* **10 minutes later***

"Ugh, look at Onyx, she didn't even ask me how I felt about moving!" Pearl crossed her arms and legs, wagging her foot angrily.

"I'd be glad if I were you, after she dropped your bag like that?" Peridot sarcastically stated.

"It's not funny Peridot. She never asks me how I feel about anything." Pearl's agitated tone turned sorrowful.

"Is this about Lapis?" Hearing that name made Pearl grip her arm.

"No… that night… I was just going through a lot…" Pearl put her head down, cupping her mouth with her hand; she tried to hide it, but Peridot could see the tear streaming down her face.

"I uh…" Peridot rubbed her neck "Don't know too much about relationships… but maybe you should talk to her… Onyx seems like the listening type. But um… I read that telling a stranger what's wrong is better than bottling something up… I don't have any friends to tell your business to anyway." Peridot laughed at herself.

Pearl giggled at her new companion "You're right… you promise you won't tell anyone?" Pearl searched Peridot's eyes for any signs of deceit.

"I promise on Jasper's nipple ring." Peridot said with a straight face.

"Ew really? No… don't tell me I don't even want to know." Pearl waved her hands at Peridot. "Okay," Pearl shifted to face Peridot; leaning next to her ear she whispered "I'm pregnant".

Peridot jumped in her seat, she waved her hands at Pearl's stomach, earning a nod. Peridot pointed to Onyx, Pearl nodded.

"You guys weren't careful?" Peridot's fingers covered her mouth; she was so fascinated with the situation, like an old Spanish soap opera.

"I thought we were, but a few months before the game we hadn't been careful. I was in heat." Pearl blushed, it was embarrassing and completely out of character to be telling a person she barely knew something so personal.

"That's why you kicked Onyx?" Peridot raised a questioning brow.

"No, I had a spasm from the geodes. I had to play it off so… better her be angry with me than to know." Pearl gripped her knees through her dress.

"What's wrong with her knowing? I'm sure Onyx would like a lit-"

"No!" Pearl yelled, several people turned around and stared at her, "S-Sorry I dropped my telephone" she lied. Pearl turned to Peridot again and whispered "If Onyx knows she won't go through with her career. She'll just dedicate her whole future to me I can't let her do that it's my mistake." Pearl clutched her dress, tears began to fall again. Peridot took a napkin from the seat compartment and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Pearl sobbed.

"Does anyone else know?" Peridot was nervous about the whole situation, but she lightly patted Pearl's back.

"Mrs. Quartz, she said she'd look into getting me a single bedroom dorm with regular amenities so no one else on campus will know."

"Whoa… that's a lot to take in." Peridot slouched in her seat. Pearl nodded.

"I think you should tell her, at least give her the choice. I know Onyx a little bit. She wouldn't put a means of providing for you and your gemlings aside. I'm sure you guys will work something out." Peridot put her hands in her pockets.

"I see why you sat me next to her." Pearl said, before Peridot could question the remark Mrs. Quartz raised her hand, shooting a thumbs up to Peridot.

"I'll tell Onyx… and maybe… if you haven't already decided to stay with Jasper… Um… we could be bunk mates? It'd be nice to have someone to talk to… I don't have many friends on campus." Pearl blushed; turning away to look out the window.

"Sure, I'd rather not have that sweaty Cheeto on me." Peridot glared at the back of Jasper's head.

"You and Jasper?" Pearl looked Peridot up and down, focusing on Peridot's black eye.

"Oh don't you judge me, baby mama" Peridot glared, they both laughed at each other.

The bus stopped.

"Okay everyone of H.W College! Grab your four person buddy group and stay in your group!" Mrs. Quartz was helped off the train by her husband and a few other students.  
Before she could even get off, Mayor Dewey cut in front.

"Stupid kids" was only one of the insults Peridot heard.

Peridot, Pearl, Jasper, and Onyx met up off the train.

"Ugh, sitting for that long hurt my back!" Jasper twisted her back, popping her spine.

"I enjoyed myself." Pearl smiled, Onyx walked over with everyone's' bags. Everyone took there's and Onyx sat her own on the ground, keeping Pearl's over her shoulder.

"Thank you… for carrying my stuff Onyx… I do appreciate it… and you." She looked up into her girlfriend's eye before quickly looking down.

Onyx walked closer to Pearl.

Onyx took Pearl's cheek into her hand, raising her head so they were face to face.  
"I don't know why you're so moody… but it'll take a lot more than how you've been acting to make me leave." Onyx stroked Pearl's cheek.

Jasper and Peridot moved out of awkward closeness to the couple and stood side by side, watching as Mrs. Quartz bumped into Onyx with a wet hand (healing her bruised side). Onyx kissed Pearl who wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

"Well, that's that." Peridot said leaning on Jasper.

"$5 they seal the deal." Jasper held up a five in front of Peridot. Peridot took the money and put it in her pocket.  
"$5 they already did."


	11. Chapter 11: My Baby

After arriving at the nature resort several of the students were escorted to their cabins by the other teachers.  
Mrs. Quartz took Peridot, Pearl, Onyx, and Jasper personally.

"Two of you can stay in one cabin together, who's staying in cabin 5? Mrs. Quartz asked, her hand lying protectively over her bulging stomach.

"Me and Peridot." Jasper gripped Peridot tightly to her side.

"Actually…" Peridot pulled away from Jasper, walking closer to Pearl, "Pearl and I decided to be bunk mates on the train." Pearl wrapped her arm around Peridot's.

"We're bunk buddies." Pearl smiled giggling happily.

"Hell…no." Everyone turned to look at Jasper, she was angry, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I didn't come all the way here to be stuck with some idiot!" Jasper spat.

"Well damn." Onyx looked at Jasper; they were supposed to be bunkmates.

"No, I didn't mean… the point still stands. You can't invite me here and then ditch me." Jasper folded her arms, looking at Mrs. Quartz who awkwardly trotted in place.

"Jasper…" Peridot growled; her fingers becoming a fist, "I just sat on a train for 3 hours, I have a black eye because of you, my hips hurt, I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" Peridot's calm demeanor shattered as her scratchy voice yelled. Jasper glared down at her girlfriend before smiling, crossing her arms in acceptance.

"Fine, you better not do anything with bird nose." Jasper pointed to Pearl who cupped her nose in her hand, totally insulted.

"She's just mad because she doesn't have a nose." Onyx said kissing the side of Pearl's nose.

"You're gonna take that the fuck back right now." Jasper put her hand on her hip and pointed to Onyx.

"Well now that that's settled," Mrs. Quartz interjected "Onyx, Jasper, let me show you to your cabin." Mrs. Quartz happily trotted down a path away from the gems.

"Bye beautiful" Onyx said kissing Pearl's cheek, turning to follow Mrs. Quartz.

Jasper looked at Peridot who was still glaring, her glare still obscured by the black eye she had given her earlier.

"Bye." Jasper gave a bored wave and left.

"You could honestly do so much better than Jasper." Pearl said opening their cabin door. "Why do you stay?" Pearl asked.

"She turned me out on sex." Peridot said flatly, but honestly.

The two looked at their room; it was very nice; rustic, but nice.  
There were two queen size beds on either side of the room, separated by one night stand, at the end of both their beds were dressers that came just above their heads, there were two doors on the left and right of both their dressers.  
Peridot opened one of the doors to see a nice blue and white decorated bathroom.

"No wonder Mrs. Quartz let us have first pick. I guess asking who wanted which cabin was rhetorical." Peridot sat her bag on the bed to the left.

Pearl placed her bag on the bed to the right, opening up her suite case she started placing her perfectly folded clothes in the dresser.

"I'm glad; it's too disgusting to share a shower even on campus. I have Onyx clean a shower for me and put a quarantine sign in front until I wake up." Pearl giggled.

"She really does all that for you?" Peridot asked, removing her travel clothes, changing into jeans and a green v neck.

"Yes…she'd do anything for me." Pearl clutched her stomach. Peridot hadn't noticed before but when Pearl touched her stomach she could see a prominent little bulge near her abdomen.

"When are you gonna tell her about Onyx Junior?" Peridot laughed to ease the new found tension in the room.

"I was thinking I'd tell her today, what time is it?" Pearl asked, Peridot looked at the clock that hung above their front door.

"8:00am… you got time." Peridot laid on her bed, her arms and legs sprawling everywhere.

"You're right; I'm going to shower first." Pearl walked into the bathroom with a shower caddy.

 ***15 minutes later***

"How do I look?" Peridot looked up to see Pearl, she was wearing a white long sleeve sweater that was a bit large and covered the most of her hands, the sweater's neck revealed her shoulders. She had a black skater skirt on that came slightly above her thighs, her cream ballerina flats made her long legs look even longer as she stood on her tip toes. She also had on a black beanie with her curly hair pulled forward and her nails were painted a creamy white.

"You look good." Peridot ogled Pearl, she was beautiful. Several people on campus thought Pearl was stunning and would go out with her in a heartbeat; but they didn't try to mess with her because, well, if the name Onyx didn't scare you then how about Jasper, Cobalt, Garnet, Ruby, and Diopside? The athletes looked out for each other, which included their lovers. There was one instance where Topaz had hit on Sapphire, that ended in Jasper and Onyx beating the crap out of her. If there were any rules on campus you should follow it was this one: Unless you fuck the jocks. Don't fuck with the jocks.

"Great, I'm going to go find Onyx now…could you come with me?" Pearl asked wringing her hands.

"Isn't this a personal thing between the two of you?" Peridot asked, pointing between Pearl's face and stomach.

"Jasper is her bunk mate. I don't want her to be in the way." Pearl fidgeted in place. Pearl's blue orbs broke Peridot.

"Fine… I'll have sex with Jasper so you can talk to Onyx." Peridot grabbed a jacket from her bag and went to the front door.

"You don't have to-" Pearl turned to follow

"No you talked me into it." Peridot smirked, her dirty mind wandering as the two laughed their way out the door.

 ***Outside the cafeteria***

Pearl and Peridot walked up to Amethyst who was in her swimsuit.

"Hey, Amethyst have you seen Onyx anywhere?" Pearl asked, scanning the area for her girlfriend.

"Ugh… I think she went to the pool with Jasper. I'm headed that way if you ladies don't mind getting wet~" Amethyst laughed as she wrapped her arms around Pearl and Peridot.

Finally making it to the pool Pearl spotted Onyx, she was in a black one piece swim suit and black pump sandals. She was sitting with shades on in a lawn chair covered by an umbrella.

The gems walked over to Onyx, Pearl tapped her shoulder. Onyx took off her shades, her eye dilating in the sun light.

"Yo" Onyx said.

"Hello…um…Onyx… never mind enjoy yourself." Pearl turned to run away before Peridot's tractor beam pulled her back.

"You guys need to talk" Peridot said, Pearl nodded in defeat. "Where's Jasper?" Peridot asked.

Onyx looked up to the highest diving board, pointing upwards.

Pearl, Peridot and Amethyst looked at the top of the diving board where Jasper stood, a crazy smile on her face. She was wearing the same swimsuit from the carnival as she jumped up and down at the end of the board. She made a final high jump before flipping several times in the air; shooting down into the pool; the water flew into the air coating everyone outside the pool.

Pearl, Peridot, and Amethyst all turned away to avoid the huge tidal wave. After not feeling the water they turned to see a black wall, Onyx had shielded them from the water, dispersing it.

"Sorry about that ladies" Onyx said standing; she walked to the edge of the pool where Jasper sat at the bottom smiling. "She did it again, P.T. (Pink Tourmaline), Kunzite, you mind?" Kunzite was on volunteer lifeguard duty. P.T. waved to Amethyst and walked towards the edge of the pool opposite to Onyx.

"Ready when you are." Kunzite said, her dark brown skin and long pale pink flowing hair graced by the cool breeze.

Onyx removed her eyepatch, her, her black faceted gem shining in the sunlight. Onyx threw her hand forward, a black smog emitting from her hand. It filled the hole at the bottom of the pool with a black tar before hardening.

P.T. cracked her neck "Let's do this."

"Wait let me get out first!" Jasper yelled.

"Fill her up!" Peridot yelled, looking down at her lover.

Before Jasper could curse her girlfriend out P.T. Opened her mouth, her gem stone on the back of her throat; Kunzite jumped from the top of the lifeguard tower summoning water from the gemstone on the back of her neck. A tsunami of water fell into the pool.

Peridot smiled at Jasper who'd floated to the top, her white hair completely flat as she glared at her girlfriend.

"Ha ha ha," Peridot laughed. "Freeze it." She smiled at P.T., a wicked smile crossing the latter's face. Jasper's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is a two parter. There will be a part 2 to this. =) ...next Friday. *Summons blaster and flies through the roof***


	12. Chapter 12:Ups and Downs

**Author's Note: A lot of you guys have said that Peridot doesn't seem interested in Jasper, love is gradual, love takes time and work. There's always something around the corner ^_^ also, in this story Garnet isn't a fusion. Ruby and Sapphire are two separate gems.**

* * *

After Ruby unthawed the pool and Jasper and Peridot had a shouting match, the two couples settled down in some lawn chairs to have a chit-chat.

"I thought you were going to sleep Peridot." Onyx asked, Peridot nearly jumped at Onyx's voice, it was feminine but deep. Onyx rarely spoke to anyone besides Pearl and the jocks.

"I was but it's not like we need sleep and I felt like swimming." Peridot lied.

"In jeans?" Jasper asked, Peridot glared at Jasper and phased into a swimsuit. It was a simple two piece green swimsuit. Peridot raised a brow as if to say " _happy now?"_

"Great idea Peridot," Pearl phased a light blue ruffled swimsuit on "I'll come along" Pearl was nervous, that much was obvious, but she needed to talk to Onyx.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Onyx about?" Peridot said, waving to Jasper to follow her into the pool.

"Uh…well… I- you see- well the thing is-" Pearl blushed, Onyx walked behind Pearl, cupping Pearl's face from behind to raise her face to her own.

"My Pearl" Onyx smiled down at her lover. Tears welled up in Pearl's eyes; turning around she hugged Onyx, all the sorrow, all the excuses and cover up lies were finally coming to an end.

"You're wonderful" Pearl smiled, intertwining her fingers with Onyx's. "I've been wanting to tell you for months now… I'm pregnant, Onyx." Pearl looked up to Onyx, she was shocked, her mouth open and eye wide.

"…the mood swings." Onyx said.

"Hormones" Pearl shrugged: She was getting upset again; she shouldn't have listened to Peridot; Onyx must be angry, what if she wanted to break up?  
Before Pearl could have another negative thought Onyx scooped her up into her arms, kissing her.

"This is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?" Onyx asked, she rubbed Pearl's stomach with a loving smile.

"I don't want you to quit playing sports. I love you and I love cheering you on. I didn't want- I don't want things to change because of my mistake." Pearl hugged her arms, phasing back to her original outfit.

"Pearl, stop treating me like a child; you have to talk things over with me, don't just assume I'll get angry. I won't stop playing sports. But if it takes too much time to provide for us and play you have to understand my decision to provide." Onyx stroked Pearl's cheek with her index.

"Onyx-"

"Just let me do this for you." Onyx kissed her girlfriend. "But next time tell me when you're pregnant." Pearl heard this and pushed Onyx away from her gently, her hand resting on Onyx's chest.

"What do you mean by 'next time'?" Pearl looked Onyx up and down.

"Well I was thinking we'd have more-"

"You thought wrong." Pearl giggled.

Jasper and Peridot watched and listened from the edge of the pool.

"So that's why Pearl's been acting like a bitch... more so than usual." Jasper submerged half her face in pool, watching the couple.  
Peridot was sitting on the edge of the pool her feet lightly kicking the water.

"Don't tell anyone. She doesn't want anyone else to know." Peridot had gotten bored with the couple as well as Jasper, she was searching through her data log, reviewing her class notes; Jasper noticed this and swam closer to Peridot, cupping Peridot's hips with her hands Jasper kissed Peridot's upper thigh.

"Jasper! We're in public!" Peridot put her hand on Jasper's forehead trying to push Jasper's head away. Jasper raised her head but kept her hands firmly on Peridot's hips. Looking around nearly everyone had left. Kunzite was talking to Amethyst, from her body language (flipping her hair and biting her index nail) they must be flirting, before she knew it they'd left. The only ones at the pool were Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, and Onyx.

"Hey we're leaving" Onyx said holding Pearl by the waist. "Peridot, could you spend the night with Jasper?" Peridot looked at Onyx and then to Pearl who quickly turned away, hiding a blue blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah... just don't do it on my bed." Peridot grumbled, stroking Jasper's hair.  
Onyx waved at Jasper who raised her thumb and pinky to her ear and mouthed _"Call me."_

Jasper and Peridot were the only two in the pool, and it was getting late. The two got out of the pool, relaxing on a lawn chair wrapped in a blanket.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" Jasper was hugging Peridot close, her swimsuit still damp.

"What are we?" Peridot asked, kissing Jasper's forearm on accident as she deepened their embrace.

"Well you're a nerd and I'm horny." Jasper smiled, Peridot shoved Jasper and rolled over, turning her back to her lover.

"Come on... don't be like that." Jasper tried to nudge Peridot's shoulder, an irritated shove was her response.

"I'm serious." Peridot sat up, turning to look deep into Jasper's golden orbs.

"What do you want us to be?" Jasper asked.

"Could you actually love someone besides yourself?" Peridot asked raising a brow. Jasper simply shrugged.

"If you just want sex just say that. Don't make me think there's something worth looking forward to." Peridot said this almost diplomatically. She was always like this, stoic and robotic.

"That's not all I want. I admit, the sex is great," Jasper leaned back in the chair "But I've never loved anything in my life. I don't know what love is. How to give it, or how to receive it." Peridot searched Jasper's eyes. She seemed so familiar, like she was looking in a mirror.

"We rushed into this..Wanna... talk?" Peridot asked, Jasper looked down at her, a smirk crossing her face.

"Only if you scoot closer to me so you stop shivering." Peridot hadn't even noticed she was cold. Scooting closer to Jasper as the jock wrapped her arm around the tiny green gem.

"What do you like to do?" Jasper asked.

"I like to study, video games, and reading."

"Boring" Jasper groaned.

"Some of us enjoy having a cognitive sense of transcendence." Peridot said.

"What?" Jasper looked at Peridot as if she'd grown a second head.

"I like to know as much as I can." Peridot said, leaning into Jasper's side.

"Oh, ...besides me, have you been with anyone else?" Jasper asked, Peridot looked up to Jasper, she knew what she meant, but the fact that she asked it was so unexpected.

"...yes." Peridot said.

"Any one I know?" Jasper tried to hide it, but she was angry with the fact that someone else had "had" her Peridot.

"Probably not. I was going through a phase. I don't see the guy anymore. He lives a town over." Peridot adjusted her visor. "I'm assuming you already have." Peridot made herself angry with this statement.

"Yep, plenty of people you know." Jasper let out a hardy laugh; of course she's been with a ton of gems. If it wasn't for her inner circle, her strength, or potential, it was for her charm and charisma. "I was joking Peri, I've been with my fair share but if you want this to be exclusive I'm yours." Jasper Adjusted in her chair, her hip acting as a seat as she clutched Peridot awkwardly close.

"So, we're... a thing right?" Peridot asked, using Jasper's hair as a pillow.

"Mhm" Jasper leaned down to kiss Peridot; a heated fever raged between the two gems. Both their tongues fighting for dominance; their hands fumbled through each other's clothes before Jasper broke their kiss.

"So, now that we know where we stand." Jasper got up, lifting the lawn chair, with Peridot still in it, above her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Peridot yelled, tightly gripping the chair's arm.

"You froze a pool with me in it! I want revenge Peridot," Jasper yelled, "What? You think I'd just forget that shit? Nuh uh, payback's a bitch and her name's Jasper." Jasper threw the chair into the water, Peridot wasn't inside. Jasper turned to see Peridot hovering by her fingers.

"Ha, you missed." Peridot laughed. Before she could taunt her any further Jasper grabbed Peridot's ankles running towards the pool she threw them both in. The gems emerged from the water, Peridot's hair was down and straight from the water, Jasper's bangs covered her entire face.

"You clod" Peridot stroked back her hair. "Are we even now?" Peridot asked.

"Not quite" Jasper pulled her hair back, turning towards two over-turned lawn chair's on the opposite side of the pool. "Ruby!" She yelled, Ruby lifted the lawn chair up, Sapphire was underneath Ruby, wrapping herself up in a towel, one could only assume what they were doing.

"What!" Ruby yelled at Jasper, the red swimsuit she was wearing's strap was hanging off one shoulder, her neck had several blue spots where icy hickeys had been placed.

"You owe me a solid," Jasper smiled "I want a Peridot pop." Jasper chuckled holding Peridot who tried her best to swim away.

"Sapphy?" Ruby asked Sapphire a toothy smile was her reply before freezing the pool.

Peridot was frozen in the center of the pool up to her waist, Jasper had spin dashed out of the pool immediately before Sapphire froze it.  
Jasper walked across the frozen pool to her girlfriend and crouched in front of her "Now... we're even" Jasper smiled.

"Not yet you aren't" Sapphire interjected, Sapphire was leaning on Ruby's shoulder giggling.

"Huh?" Jasper questioned.

"Peridot thawed you out" Before Jasper could run Ruby stuck her foot onto the frozen surface, immediately the ice turned to water and Jasper fell in with Peridot. Ruby and Sapphire laughed at what they'd done and left.

Peridot glared at Jasper who chuckled scarily, before Jasper could wiggle her way out of Peridot's wrath with an excuse, Peridot irrupted in laughter and Jasper soon followed, the two laughed and splashed each other before hugging, finally knowing what bound them to one another: Their twisted sense of humor.


	13. Chapter 13: So You Think You're In Love?

**Author's Note: Missed me? =) So much has been going on that I finally got a break to write for you guys. So, here you are! Enjoy and follow me on tumblr!  
** **I also recant my earlier statement that the gems replace human life on earth and that they don't use their powers lol (what was I thinking)?**

 **Warning: Your feels will be slapped in this chapter.**

* * *

Peridot and Jasper spent the night at the pool getting to know one another. Oddly they got along; Jasper was interested in one of Peridot's games about warfare and boxing. Peridot listened to some of the rules of football, how Jasper went to the gym with Garnet every Friday morning, and stories of crazy parties the jocks threw.

The two had enjoyed themselves but had to leave the pool before they got caught. They'd finally made their way back to Onyx and Jasper's cabin.

Jasper opened the cabin door; it wasn't as pretty as Peridot and Pearls' cabin: it was larger than Pearl and Peridot's cabin but the beds were both king size so they took up nearly half of that space. Jasper's clothes were thrown around everywhere, and her bed looked like a hamper. Onyx's side of the room was relatively neat, several books were stacked on the end of her bed, and her night stand had a picture of Pearl in what appeared to be a ballerina leotard.

"You guys don't have a bathroom in your cabin?" Peridot asked, trying to get away from the smell of dirty clothes.

"No, we have to use the public ones near the rec center." Jasper picked up all the clothes that were on her bed in a blanket and threw them into a closet next to the door.

"Just because you hide it doesn't mean it goes away." Peridot sat on Onyx's bed, fingering through the books that laid there.

"Can you see it?" Jasper asked, her hand on her hip, the other was pointing to the closet.

"…No?"

"Then it's gone." Jasper wiped her hands, removing any imaginary (or literal) dirt. She sat on her bed, opening up her nightstand she retrieved her cell phone and dialed a number as her phone rang she dug underneath her mattress, pulling out a magazine.

"…Hey, Onyx when you get this don't come back to the room. I'll see you later." Jasper hung up and walked over to Onyx's bed, sticking her arm under the bed she retrieved a red suitcase that was pretty worn.

"Wanna have some real fun?" She asked Peridot, pulling out a whiskey bottle from the suitcase. Peridot was lying on Onyx's bed reading a book of poems; she sat up and swung her legs over to the edge of the bed.

"We're gems, we can't get drunk." Peridot said, Jasper opened the bottle and took a long drink.

"The hell we can't" Jasper wiped the corner of her mouth "Come on Peri, let's play a game…let's play… 'Who Did It', we have to guess who on campus did what, and if you don't get it right you gotta drink."

"What happens when we run out of booze?" Peridot asked, she slightly regretted asking this when Jasper took off her swimsuit (she'd never changed from the pool) and put on a sports bra and sweat pants.

"Loser's gotta strip." Jasper winked. "You first."

"Uh… someone on campus had sex with Lapis in the boiler room. Who did it: Garnet, Topaz, or Amethyst?"

"Ah fuck, if you hadn't put Amethyst in there I would've said Topaz…hm, know it's not Garnet…Topaz would totally do the boiler room…Amethyst…hm… Amethyst?" Jasper asked.

"Topaz" Peridot laughed.

"Fuck!" Jasper laughed with her girlfriend taking a drink from the bottle.

"Okay, someone on campus streaked across the football field during a game. Who did it: Me, Amethyst, or Onyx?"

"I know it wasn't you because you'd be playing… Onyx is on the football team too so it couldn't be her…It has to be Amethyst." Peridot deduced.

"Nope, it was me; I was drunk as hell before the game and still won that shit!" Jasper laughed at herself, handing Peridot the bottle, "Drink up loser". Peridot shook the drink, finally downing as much as Jasper had. She immediately coughed from the burn.

"Ugh!" She said still coughing.

"Ha, it's the good stuff, puts chest on your chest." Jasper laughed.

Peridot had a slight green blush crossing her face, that was her first drink and she was a light weight.

"Okay, I got a good one; two gems got fucked up in a cabin and are probably gonna have sex. Who are they?" Jasper smiled at Peridot, Peridot crossed her legs, (The best she could do with their robot attachments), and smirked at Jasper.

"Pearl and Onyx." Peridot said flatly. Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, okay, I gotta dare, if you don't do it you gotta drink." Jasper said, Peridot nodded still a little tipsy.

"I dare you to go to Cabin 3 and moon whoever's inside" Jasper didn't expect Peridot to do it, Peridot walked out the door as Jasper followed. They made it to the cabin; the window was open and it sounded like people were inside.

"I think I'll wear this to the concert." One of the voices said, it was light and wispy.

"Oooh~ trying to get fixed up for Ame?" A raspy voice asked.

Jasper and Peridot were directly underneath the window. The two gems looked at each other, Jasper mouthed _"You're not gonna do it."_ To Peridot. Peridot pulled down her jeans and raised her butt to the window.

"I was thinking something la- Oh what the hell!?" the first voice yelled.

Peridot pulled up her pants and ran with Jasper back to their cabin. Jasper and Peridot tried to hold back laughter.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jasper panted, the two were sitting on the porch of Jasper's cabin.

"Ha…n-not as much of a nerd as you thought I was huh?" Peridot asked, Jasper didn't answer; she just wrapped her arm around her exhausted love.

"I dare you to prank call someone in your contacts." Peridot said retrieving Jasper's cellphone. Jasper closed her eyes and flicked through her contacts, pressing the screen after the second scroll. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Garnet answered.

Jasper used a weird southern accent "I ordered a pizza 15 minutes ago. Where is ma' pizza?!" Jasper yelled.

"You got the wrong number." Garnet said calmly.

"I have the right number, lemme speak to the manager I want ma' pizza!" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper, have my $10 by the time you get back." Garnet hung up the phone.

Jasper looked at Peridot who blinked awkwardly at her.

"$10?" Peridot asked.

"It was a bet me and Garnet made. She said you'd come if I asked you to the football game. I said you wouldn't."

"Hm, so that's why you wanted to ask me." Peridot shoved Jasper, she started walking back to her cabin.

"Wait! Peridot listen" Jasper followed.

Peridot ignored her, forcing back tears as she made her way to her cabin.  
Opening up her cabin's door Pearl and Onyx were asleep in bed. Peridot stormed in waking Pearl.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked covering herself with her blanket.

"It's nothing Pearl, which cabin is Mrs. Quartz in?" tears were falling from Peridot's eyes profusely she was packing her things.

"Peridot! That's not what happened and that's not what I meant!" Jasper tried to get through to her girlfriend.

"Guys please, you know how Onyx sleeps Jasper just get out." Pearl covered Onyx's (who was still asleep) ears.

"You know what the fucked up thing is?" Peridot turned around to face Jasper, her tears staining her face. "I actually thought for once someone cared about me… for once I had something I didn't have to share. Someone who enjoyed having me around… but it's all for a fucking bet!" Peridot stomped her foot; the sound woke Onyx.

"What the?" Onyx asked, wiping her gem.

"Peridot will you listen to me?!" Jasper yelled, Peridot tried to walk past Jasper with her duffel bag but she grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Peridot yelled trying to shake Jasper off, she hit Jasper on the chest and in the face.

"Jasper let go." Onyx warned, generating her black jumpsuit.

Jasper was still holding Peridot. Onyx tackled Jasper as Pearl (who generated her usual outfit) grabbed Peridot and left.

"Get off of me! I need to explain-" Jasper was cut off.

"Jasper, give her space before you ruin something you can't repair." Onyx got off of Jasper; the two sat on opposite beds.

"I already did" Jasper stroked her hair back.

"What happened?" Onyx asked.

"…" Jasper just looked down at her hands. Pearl walked in after a long bout of silence.

"Mr. Universe is driving Peridot home. I hope you're happy." Pearl said, walking across the room to Onyx.

Jasper wasn't in the mood to talk or get yelled at; she got up and ran out the door and back to her cabin.

Inside she paced the floor; cursing herself as a tear trickled down her face. A book on Onyx's bed caught her eye; it was the poem book Peridot had been reading; The author left an autographed quote.

" _ **There are millions and millions of people in this world. Rich, the fit, the gifted... and the only ones I am jealous of are the ones that get to see you everyday."**_

Jasper sat on the floor tears streaming her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: BOOM! FEEL SHOT! Ha, sorry this is a sad one guys, I really loved writing this though. I missed you guys so much and just know I won't go on that long a hiatus again =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't let me go part 1

**Author's note: So I got around to writing this chapter (sorry I'm so MIA) I was trying to stick to uploading every Friday but my schedule is so stupid so I'm just trying to upload every week instead =) Thanks guys for always hanging in there and being so patient. Thank you guys for the amazing messages and it truly does put a smile on my face knowing that you guys appreciate my writing. Thank you =)**

* * *

A week had gone by since the trip; Peridot hadn't spoken to Jasper, even though the latter called every day five times a day since the trip. Life went back to normal: Peridot went to work, went to school, and slept. That's how it used to be anyway, why did it feel so empty now?

It was Saturday, Peridot's usual work day but she called in Citrine to take her shift. Peridot laid in bed flipping through shows on the small TV sitting on her nightstand.

Lapis walked in giggling as she removed her coat, "Peridot have you been in bed all day?" She asked taking off her shoes.

"No…" Peridot muttered not even looking away from her TV "I got up to get snacks".

"It's time to move on; Jasper was just a stepping stone for greater things to come." Lapis sat on Peridot's bed, placing her hand on Peridot's back.

"Don't say that name to me." Peridot said burying her face into her pillow.

"I feel horrible. If I hadn't dragged you along to spray paint those lockers you never would've had to deal with Jasper."

Peridot sat up, holding her knees to her chest, "It's not your fault… I shouldn't have thought she actually liked me."

"Peridot I think Jas-"

"I need to get some air…" Peridot got out of bed and stood in the middle of the room "Lapis?"

"Y…Yeah?" Lapis shifted herself to face the green gem.

"Let's party tonight." Peridot smiled.

Before she could say more lapis jumped in joy, her wings emerged as she floated to the ceiling slightly bumping her head. She floated back down and grabbed Peridot's robot fingers (attempting to hold her hands).

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Lapis bounced up and down before running to her closet. She grabbed a green off the shoulder sweater, blue jean high-waisted shorts and black paint.

"What's the paint f-" Before Peridot could get the word out Lapis painted her leg limb enhancers black and hardened them. Before Peridot could protest Lapis pushed her towards her vanity's mirror.

"You look beautiful. No makeup required." Lapis smiled pressing her cheek to Peridot's as she held the latter's shoulders.

"I'm surprised." Peridot said smiling at herself.

"That you so pwetty?" Lapis said puffing out her lips.

"No… that you keep black paint in your closet." The two burst into laughter.

* * *

The two gems made their way towards a club in the city called "The Dip". The music was blaring as Lapis and Peridot made their way to the neon colored dance floor.

Lapis started swinging her hips, bobbing her head to the music. Peridot tried her best to keep up; she actually liked the song that was playing and got really into the music.

"You ladies look great." The soothing but raspy voice startled the girls, they turned to see a blue gem: She was about the same height as Peridot, with long pale blue hair that was styled in a mohawk with a shaved left side, she wore a pale blue body suit with a white circular-square opening where her heart should be, she also had two circular piercings on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Hey Apatite!" Lapis ran over hugging the gem, "I didn't know you'd be here. When did you come to town?"

"Last Saturday, I was gonna message you so we could chill but I got caught up with my friend." Apatite smiled.

Lapis grabbed Peridot by her "wrist" and brought her to her side. "This is my bff Peri."

"H-Hi" Peridot said trying to be as cool as a nerd could be.

"Yo, any friend of Lapis is a friend of mine." Apatite shook Peridot's hands (more or less her fingers) "Come on, I want you guys to meet my friend." Apatite led the gems to a table where a gem with long orange bangs sat circling the rim of her glass with her finger.

"Hello," The mystery gem said as soon as the girls got within earshot, "I'm Moonstone, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Moonstone held out both of her hands from under a white shawl she was wearing to Peridot and Lapis, as they took her hands she kissed both of them.

"Moon is a bit old fashion; she hasn't been to the city before." Apatite said taking a seat next to Lapis.

Peridot examined the new gem, she was taller than Jasper but not muscular, she had long pale orange hair that seemed to go past her back, her thin lips were decorated in a dark orange lipstick. As Peridot was gawking Moon turned to looked at her.

"I-I… sorry." Peridot blushed putting her head down in embarrassment.

Moonstone giggled which made Peridot stare again, "That's okay; it's very nice to be acknowledged."

Peridot smiled and unconsciously uttered "Yeah, I wouldn't know."

"Oh?" Moonstone asked leaning her long arm behind Peridot's chair; her shawl raised revealing two extra arms on her right side. Peridot was about to make up some excuse as to why she said what she said but her phone began to ring; it was Jasper for the millionth time.

"Sorry, I-I should take this." Peridot said scooting out of the booth; she ran outside and swiped the green button on her phone.

"Hello?" Peridot answered.

"Hey!" Jasper answered a bit too optimistic than she'd liked, "Are you busy? Can we talk?"

Peridot took a deep breath… _exhale_ "How much?"

"What?"

"How much did you bet to talk to me?"

"It was a stupid bet! What's with you? You've never done something stupid before?" Jasper yelled.

"Yes, I accepted to be your girlfriend." Peridot hung up, she turned around to return to the bar but was startled as Moonstone stood in her way.

"I…" Peridot tried to get a word out but she couldn't; what all had she heard? Did she know about Jasper?

Moonstone didn't say a word, she walked over to a stone koi pond and sat down; patting the spot beside her.

"How much did you hear?" Peridot asked sitting beside the large gem.

"I didn't need to hear, I can feel others emotions… I'm a Moonstone." She smiled, using her highest arms to fix the ponytail atop her head.

"Well it's nothing. We're over, it's over, I'm done with her she's done with me." Peridot said swiping the ignore button on her ringing phone.

"Doesn't seem like she's done with you." Moonstone said pointing to Peridot's phone as it began to ring again, a picture of Jasper getting dunked in the dunk tank during the college's carnival was her ring picture.

"She made a bet to ask me out, a $10 bet at that!" Peridot yelled gaining weird looks from strangers.

"The bet was to ask you out? Was it to stay with you for this long?" Moonstone asked.

"Well… no, but she could've told me."

"From what I heard she's trying to. You just won't listen."

"You don't know anything! You weren't there; you don't know either of us." Peridot yelled.

"I understand this break up has left an emotional hole in your heart…" Moonstone's tone got a bit darker "but don't get hurt." she said cracking her knuckles.

Peridot looked in shock at the attitude change. But she wasn't about to fight the huge amazon.

"You love her. You love spending time with her and for once in your life you had someone that loved you... that _**loves**_ you. You're just looking for a reason to end it so you won't get hurt, but you're hurting yourself."

That was it. The feeling she'd been feeling ever since she started dating Jasper. Every time she got close to someone they hurt her, or left. Jasper was the one person to meet Peridot's standards. She made her laugh, she mad her happy to get up in the morning. Little things she started doing from making sure she smelled nice or taking a few extra minutes in the mirror were just two of many things.

"Even if that was the case… how would I get her… how would I get her back?" Peridot asked.

"A relationship is built in compromise. I'm sure if you show her you still love her she'll meet you half way." Moonstone turned to look at a drunk Lapis and Apatite coming out of the bar.

"You're drunk La-la-la-la haha, your name's a song." Apatite laughed to herself.

"I'm not drunk I just like to have fun," Lapis said taking Apatite's car keys, "I'm driving."

Peridot and Moon both sighed to each other.

"I'll talk to Jasper, but let's get our friends before they kill themselves." Peridot said.

"Yep…" Moon groaned.

Peridot walked over to the two drunk gems; snatching the keys from Lapis and yelling at the two for being so jealous. Moon pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Garnet, I think things are going to turn out just fine." Moon smiled.

"Good, phase two in motion." Garnet said; completely exhausted with the couples squabble.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is going to have a part 2 =) see you guys soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Let Me Go part 2

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I'm wrong. I am SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being late. I was supposed to upload in early January but I was so busy with work/school/college tours/CRAZINESS.**

 **BUT, I am making up for it with this chapter that I've been saving for a few days now. Thank you guys for being so patient and for all the sweet messages. I really appreciate it and I appreciate you guys.**

* * *

"Okay Peridot… send her a message, it's just a stupid text!" Peridot yelled to herself.

It'd been weeks since her encounter with Moonstone at the club. Peridot wanted desperately to speak to Jasper but she couldn't muster up the courage to call her; so she settled on texting.

Peridot took a long _inhale… exhale_. _"Just do it Peri!" Peridot thought to herself._

After an hour and a half she finally texted Jasper.

"Hey." Peridot texted.

She looked at the single word and laughed hysterically. "That wasn't so hard" Peridot laughed.

A beep from her phone broke her out of her daze; it was a text from Jasper.

"Hey, how are you?" Jasper texted.

Peridot was silent… she stared at the words on the tiny glowing screen for an eternity before jumping all over the room. She composed herself and texted back.

"Good." Peridot texted.

Jasper texted black shortly after "You wanna go grab I bite to eat?"

"Ew no I don't want to eat." Peridot said out loud and texted. "Crap! Now she's not gonna want to go out with me!" Peridot sulked around the room, crying and moaning. She knew she blew it this time. After an eternity (3 minutes honestly) of self-pity a beep from her phone brought her back to reality.

"Wanna go for a walk? I'm outside your dorm. Look out your window." Jasper texted.

Peridot crawled over to her window and looked out; Jasper was looking up at her and waved.

"Holy shit she looks sexy…" Peridot blushed as she glared down at Jasper. After composing herself she opened the window and looked down at her ex-girlfriend.

"H-Hey, I'll be right down!" Peridot yelled.

"Okay." Jasper said, her gaze pierced Peridot, she always made her nervous. Those golden eyes always trailing her; even when she turned away those golden orbs demanded to be met.

Peridot took a quick shower and attempted to comb her hair down; to Peridot's annoyance it immediately retreated back to its diamond shape. Peridot fumbled around in her closet and Lapis' closet to find an outfit, _nothing._ Finally she decided to just wear her favorite graphic tee that said ' **I'm with the clod'**.

Peridot walked out of her dorm to where Jasper stood pacing.

"H-Hey…" Peridot said.

"Hey" Jasper said, "I missed you." Jasper was always blunt but that was a bit unexpected for Peridot, but she didn't need to know that. Yes, Peridot knew being mad over a bet was stupid and yes she knew that by even agreeing to go out with Jasper she was implying to mend their damaged relationship. But she was still pissed.

"Where do you wanna walk to?" Peridot asked, kicking small rocks around with her foot.

Jasper didn't say anything, she just stuck out her hand for Peridot who tried not to take it so eagerly. They walked for a while, finally coming to a dock, Jasper let go of Peridot's "hand" as she looked at the sunset.

"I need you to forgive me." Jasper said breaking the silence. She sounded morose, her hands tightening on the wooden railing.

"It's pointless, I'm not angry, let's face it Jasper," Peridot leaned against the railing as she crossed her arms "we were just waiting to break up. It's pointless to think something could actually have happened between us."

"Why are you like that?!" Jasper yelled, turning towards Peridot.

"Like what? Being realistic?" Peridot asked.

"No, being fucking pessimistic. Yes, I fucked up, I shouldn't have bet on you. I was going to ask you out anyway, but seriously? I'm not the only problem in this; you have to admit your part too." Jasper walked over to Peridot who looked at her in total shock.

"My part? What fucking part did I play?" Peridot yelled.

"Every time you open your mouth you're being a smartass. EVERY TIME. You think you know everything and you have everyone figure out. Tell me, if you were going to dismiss what we had as a fling why did you agree to meet me?" Jasper was angry now, royally pissed.

"You put me on the spot by showing up at my dorm. I was fine before you showed up, life was okay. My Life was better when you weren't in it!" Peridot yelled as she shoved Jasper.

Jasper didn't say anything, she didn't even look angry anymore; she looked as though she'd just figured out the cure for stupidity.

"That's it?" Jasper crossed her arms, "Cause I don't believe that shit. First, I saved you from spending nights- excuse me, _**days**_ in your dorm on some fucking nerd game that you probably played 8,000 times already. Even after everything I made an effort for you, I sent you flowers, I texted your phone, I tried to call you and talk us out of this shit hole you seem so bent on staying in! But this time? You need to show me you want this. Show me you want us." Jasper looked at her lover, what was Peridot thinking? Did any of this get through to her?

" _Who the fuck does she think she is?!"_ Peridot thought to herself.

"You think I need you to not be bored? One word, Lapis. I should've just stayed alone, at least then I was okay."

"Okay? You think existing is "okay?" You just can't face it… you can't face the fact that someone loves you."

"Wow, love, really?" Peridot huffed.

"You love me, quit being a know-it-all and say it." Jasper walked closer to her girlfriend.

"…No…" Peridot hung her head; she tried her best to hide the tears that were swelling in her eyes. Yes, she loved Jasper. She'd come up with so many scenarios where they broke up she never even thought about the possibility that they could stay together. She always found a reason why they might break up. She was too bossy, too nerdy, too… Peridot.

"I love you, Peri" Jasper ran her hand up Peridot's shoulder to her cheek. It was immediately slapped away.

"What do you know about love?!" Peridot yelled "Is it when you hold out hope that someone just might love you?! As broken as you are, damaged, totally beyond repair. Angry and hostile, that someone might look at you and say "I don't care"? You're just going to hurt me, like you already did! Why are you trying so badly to hurt me again?!" Peridot yelled, tears streamed her face, Jasper didn't say anything before she hugged Peridot, completely pinning her arms.

"I can't promise you I won't ever disappoint you again, and I'm not trying to fix anything that's broken. You're mine Peridot. Every bit of you," Jasper began to remove Peridot's limb enhancers. "That's why, even if it takes me forever I'm gonna work for you; but I need the same from you."

Peridot's limb enhancers were completely off as Jasper cradled her in her arms. She held on to Jasper's shirt and had no plans on letting go; from the wet feeling on her shirt she was crying hard.

* * *

Jasper took Peridot back to her dorm, Garnet wasn't home yet and the two had the alone time they needed. Jasper laid Peridot down on her bed; Peridot had stopped crying on the walk home and was now doing her usual grumpy face. Jasper didn't care, at least she was there.

Peridot wrapped herself in Jasper's blankets, inhaling the scent she'd missed so much. Jasper crawled into bed next to Peridot, she'd hoped Peridot would come to her, but who was she kidding?

Peridot unraveled herself, she thought about what she'd said at the dock. Maybe it'd be better to leave… no, she wanted this. She wanted Jasper to know she wanted this.

Peridot turned over to look at Jasper who stared back at her. Peri climbed on top of Jasper, sitting on her chest she kissed her; she missed this, Jasper's thick lips, her dominating tongue, the low muffled moans of satisfaction as she stifled a smile. Peridot broke their kiss as she pressed her index to Jasper's lips.

"Before we go any further… I need you to know I've always loved you." Peridot nervously said.

Jasper stroked Peridot's hips, "I love you too."

* **a few minutes later***

Peridot laid on her back, her petite body spread against Jasper's large bed. Even though they'd had sex before Peridot was still nervous about being naked in front of her. Her knees touching to cover the wet spot forming between her legs, her hands covering her breasts.

Jasper moved Peridot's hands away from her breasts she took Peridot's nipple into her mouth, pulling it hard; she released her nipple with a wet pop that made Peridot arch her back. She kissed and sucked down her lover's body until she reached the top of Peridot's hot mound.

"I love you." Jasper smiled, playing with Peridot's opening.

Peridot was biting her finger, her tiny legs on Jasper's shoulder's "I- mm you, baby" Peridot moaned.

"Baby huh?" Jasper laughed, "Okay sweetie," Jasper purred as she laid next to Peridot, she took this opportunity to slip a thick finger into Peridot who screamed pleasure filled obscenities.  
Peridot kissed her lover's collar; she'd never explored Jasper's body before and now was a better time as any to change that.

Peridot pulled Jasper's fingers out of her as she crawled to the end of the bed; she pushed Jasper's legs apart, and stared at the slit between her girlfriend's legs.

Jasper was cute, watching with anxious anticipation as Peridot tried to mimic what Jasper usually did to her.

Kissing Jasper's inner thigh… running her finger down Jasper's slit before putting three of her fingers in.

"Mm, shit" Jasper moaned, gasping in pleasure. Peridot watched as the ever-so-strong Jasper wriggled uncontrollably, Peridot's pace quickened as Jasper's moans grew louder. Finally Jasper came, crying at the intensity.

* **A few hours later***

The two gems cuddled in bed; it was nearly sunrise and the two had no plans to do anything but stay in bed and sleep.

Peridot drew invisible circles over Jasper's "heart", "Jasper… I want to be your girlfriend again…" she nervously said.

"And you'll say you 'love me'?" Jasper smiled, using the arm Peridot was using as a pillow to bring Peridot into a quick kiss.

"I guess I'll do that." Peridot coyly said, kissing Jasper's gem, "Now get off me Jasper I gotta pee."

"No, I just got you back you're not going anywhere." Jasper tightened her hug.

"UGH! JASPER LET GO!" Peridot yelled flailing.

"Nuh uh"

"You're so immature!" Peridot yelled as Jasper began to laugh. It was aggravating, but she loved her. Someone she'd never thought would give her such love had made her life so fun and worth living. Finally, she wasn't just in love, she was complete.

* * *

 **Author's End Note: I hope you guys have a great weekend and if I don't upload until next month, Happy Valentines Day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Amalgam

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ!  
** **This chapter contains a spoiler song I found that Rebecca Sugar wrote. I did _N_** _ **OT**_ **write the song used in this chapter. READ at your own risk.  
Thank you all for being so patient and I really appreciate it. I've been inactive so don't think its a pain to say "Yo, write another chapter" I need the push XD**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Peridot asked annoyed.

"It's a surprise." Jasper said, driving Peridot to some unknown location. She always did things like this, spontaneously pulling Peridot from her studies and taking her to only the stars know where.

"Jasper don't take me to a strip club, I can look at your ass at home." Peridot was about to take off her blind fold.

"Take it off and I'm not doing that thing you like." Jasper said, she was smirking from the sound of her voice. Peridot knew better, Jasper was a lot of things but not a liar.

"Fine…" Peridot stopped fidgeting with her blindfold.

A few minutes passed as the two bickered and they were finally at the place of their date.

"We're here Peri," Jasper said opening the door to her truck, "You can take your blindfold off." she had to walk over to the passenger side to help Peridot out, since she'd thrown Peridot's limb enhancers away she was less than half of Jasper's size.

Peridot removed her blindfold, as soon as she saw she was in Jasper's arms, only a few inches from her face she couldn't hold back her green blush,"I-I feel like a child! Put me down!" Peridot yelled flailing.

"Shut your cute little ass up," Jasper put Peridot down walking her lover through a series of back allies until they reached a door where Jasper did some secret knock, a gem Peridot didn't know opened the door and led them up a flight of steps to a roof top, adorned with lights and overlooking the city, a tablet set for two with an orchid in the center of the table.

In the corner next to the ledge was a band set up: Mr. Universe was setting up a guitar, Garnet was on piano, Amethyst was on drums, Pearl was on her cello (Her noticeable baby bump shrouded by a long white dress, her once spiked hair was no framing her face in a bob), and now to top off the strange combination, Lapis was adjusting a microphone.

Peridot was tempted to run over to her friend but Onyx walked over in a waiter's outfit (however a long black skirt instead of pants).

"Ladies, your table." She said bowing, extending an arm towards the set table.

Jasper took no time to grab Peridot's hand and walk over to the chair facing the band, pulling it out for Peridot who was much too short to even see over the table once she did. With a snap of her fingers Jasper summoned Onyx over who put several phone books underneath the green gem.

"J-Jasper… what is this." Peridot leaned in to ask her girlfriend.

"I've been thinking about what you said, you want to me to show you I love you without having to be told to. I love you Peri, I want you to know that. So I want to officially ask you to be my girlfriend." Jasper stretched her hand out across the table, her palm waiting for Peridot's embrace.

"I-I…can never think of what to say to you," Peri put her hand into Jasper's "You're always so confident and bold and I can never get the words out…" Peridot tried her best to express her love, but how could she? This was her first time loving someone. This was her first time wanting to be loved and needing someone else.

"That's where I come in, Peridot." Lapis cooed, holding up Peridot's poem journal.

"Oh my stars! Don't!" Peridot was about to fall out of her seat but before she could Jasper caught her.

Bringing her lover to the center of the room as the band started to play, Peridot mouthed _"I hate you"_ to Lapis whose eyes were closed and didn't notice as she swayed side to side, taking in the sounds.

 **(Bold italic words is singing)**

 **If I could… begin to be  
half of what… you think of me  
I could do about anything.**

 **I could even learn how to love!**

This was Peridot's poem, she wrote this the day she and Jasper made up. It was everything she couldn't say to Jasper. Was Jasper listening? Did she understand? Would she think it was strange or clingy? Peridot was too terrified to look at her lover's face.

 _ **Like you…**_

 _ **I always thought I might be bad!  
Now I'm sure that its true!  
'Cause I think you're so good…  
And I'm nothing like you…**_

Peridot was crying at this point. It was finally said, finally out there. No take backs. Jasper knew how she felt, it must be over, but Jasper said it would never be over, what should she say? How should she say it?

"For once… I don't know what to say." Jasper said, this threw Peri back a bit as she pulled away to look up at the gem that was holding back what looked to be a single tear.

Peridot was shocked, tears streamed her face as she raised herself on her tippy-toes her lips puckered in an attempt to kiss Jasper.

Jasper picked Peridot up as the two gems shared a steamy kiss, the two pulled away only slightly as they pressed their foreheads together, Jasper lightly shifted from side to side before a white light glowed between them, their parts became one.

Before they'd realized it they'd fused. Their fusion held it's self with its two thick arms, they were a diluted brown/gray their hair was gray and long, tied into a high ponytailed braid.

They had two eyes, both were a mixture of gold and green. Jasper's gem was their nose (although now a grayish color), Peridot's gem was that same color as Jasper's, her visor now pointed see through glasses. They were wearing a full body uniform that was a dark brown with a star cut out near the chest. The fusion was only slightly taller than Garnet

"W-what?" Smokey Quartz asked itself. "Peridot?" Jasper?" They looked at their hands and arms in shock.

Smokey Quartz walked over to the table and looked at her reflection in a cup of water.

"I'm so… good lookin'!" Smokey quartz showcased Jasper's smile with Peridot's sharp teeth.  
"Do you see this, P? We're sexy as hell!" Jasper chimed in doing a complete head turn to see her backside.

"We're so… cool this is awesome!" Peridot yelled through the fusion, Smokey Quartz's voice was raspy but partially techno.

"What can we do in this thing?" They both asked through the fusion. Before they knew it Jasper's crash helmet was on and a display screen projected through it, pressing a button on the screen a battleax appeared in each hand.

"We… are… badass." Smokey Quartz said.

The two had forgotten about their friends, turning around they saw the other gems; their jaws dropped in shock… except Garnet who was flashing a toothy grin and two thumbs up.

The gems unfused, both falling to the floor painfully.

The other gems stood in shock for a few more minutes before Pearl ran over to hug Peridot.

"You fused! We're so proud of you!" Pearl had a mother's death hug.

"I-I never fused before…" Peridot said looking over at Jasper.

Jasper was looking at Peridot in shock; It wasn't everyday she fused with someone else and the one time she fused and enjoyed it was with Peri.

Peridot finally got away from Pearl's death grip and hugged Jasper.

"No one has ever made me feel so…strong." Peridot stroked Jasper's hair back as she nuzzled into the crook of Jasper's neck.

Jasper gripped Peridot's back in one hand and her hair in the other, "I felt hella smart being fused with you"

Peridot nearly laughed at Jasper's grammar but didn't want to risk ruining the mood.

"I never want to lose you" The two gems said in unison.

Life was getting better. The lovebirds were finally learning to be one, figuring each other out, accepting their differences and knowing that no matter what they do…

They're not going anywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Working on the next chapter as we speak. I'm also working on writing a Jaspis/Lasper story. Feel free to message me on my tumblr 'somethingdeepandinspirational' and send me prompts! I'm doing story requests. =)**


End file.
